Switched
by 13Sparrow
Summary: Jack and Optimus are caught in an explosion of an unknown devise that switches their bodies. Will they ever be back to normal? Rated M just to be safe.
1. Accidents Happen

Jack and Raf were watching Miko take pictures of the Autobots fighting Decepticons. Miko had yet again ran into the ground bridge with Jack following her and Raf following him. Jack spaced out for one second and when he snapped back to reality, he realized that Miko had run off towards the fight. Jack motioned to Raf to stay put as he ran after Miko. He found her taking pictures of a giant metal trigger.

Jack pushed her to the ground.

"Miko! What the hell were you thinking?!" Jack said yelling at her. Jack heard Optimus say retreat while the others ran retreated to their now open ground bridge.

"I just wanted to see what it did!" She then put hand on it and banged it against it. Then the thing started to beep. The beeps got louder as Jack pushed Miko out of the blast zone, but unfortunately Jack and Optimus were caught in the explosion as the Decepticons retreated. Miko ran over to Jack.

"No no no no no! This can not be happening." Optimus was unconscious also. Ratchet and bulkhead picked him up while Arcee picked Jack and Miko up and took them through the ground bridge.

At med bay everything was silent. June had done all she could with Jack. Optimus lied on a birth while Jack was on a gurney next to Optimuses birth. Jack started to stir and so did Optimus. When Optimuses eyes fluttered open Ratchet shined a light in his optics.

"Easy Optimus. You suffered major damage from that devise." Then Optimus laughed. He sat up still laughing. Ratchet stepped back in surprise.

"Look Ratchet, I know you compare me to Optimus but, you don't need to call me him." Optimus said as he got up and stretched. He looked over at Ratchet and his frown disappeared. He hesitantly walked over to him. He then put a hand on his head and slowly compared it to his own height. It was about to his lower neck. Optimus looked up and started pacing.

"Shit shit shit shit shit. Okay, okay. You called me Optimus because I am Optimus. But that can't be right. I'm not Optimus."

Ratchet grabbed his shoulders and turned him around to face him.

"Don't be ridiculous! Of coarse your Optimus!"

"No Ratchet I'm not. I'm Jack!" Ratchet took his hands of his shoulders. Jack put his hands on his helm and turned around to start pacing. Everybody stared in shock.

"Shut up! Everybody just please shut up because, I'm about to have a nervous break down." Everybody still stared in shock. Jack finally groaned and sat down. Jack or should I say Optimus started to wake up. He sat up and rubbed his head. He looked up to see Ratchet.

"Ratchet in the explosion, did I shrink?" Optimus asked tilting his head a little.

"No Ja...Optimus. It appears you and Jack have switched bodies." Optimus looked up to see his own body with his head in his hands.

"Is there a way to reverse it?" Jack asked miserable as hell.

"Not with out studying the object." Ratchet left the med bay leaving everybody else to stare at each other.

"So! Um...this weird." Miko said.

"Miko I don't mean to be rude, but if you had listened to me, we wouldn't be in this mess, so I wouldn't complain."

"I know, but you have to admit its a little weird seeing Optimuses body taking like a kid and Jacks body talking like a fortune cookie. Right?" Miko said trying to lighten the mood. Suddenly Ratchet came in.

"Megatron is requesting a meeting with Optimus. He wants to exchange the devise for a rematch against Optimus. Jack looked at Ratchet wide eyed then put his head in his hands and groaned. Arcee patted him on the back.


	2. Scrap

"Jack, Megatron doesn't know that you and Optimus switched bodies. If he finds out..."

"I know I know. I have to go fight Megatron for the little thing that did this to us." Jack sighed. "Open the ground bridge." Ratchet did as he was told and they all walked to the main room. Everybody followed Jack into the ground bridge. When the team arrived they saw the Decepticons waiting for them.

"Optimus Prime. How nice to see you again. Even if it won't be for long." Jack didn't speak just stared at Megatron.

"One shall stand, one shall fall." Megatron said and Jack gulped as he ran forward with his sword drawn. Jack dived out of the way and realized that the others were already fighting. Jack was on his hands and knees. When he looked up he saw Miko Raf and Optimus all hiding behind a rock. Megatron recovered and grabbed Jack by the neck throwing him to the ground.

Jack groaned until he was picked up again and staring right at Megatron.

"You've lost your fight Optimus. Maybe you'll be more of a warrior if you had your team watching you. Jack looked over to see Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee all being held by cons. Jack gasped as he saw his partner being shoved forward.

"What's the matter Prime. Scared of loosing?" Megatron through Jack on the ground. Jack was about to be sliced open when he swung his feet under Megatron's. Megatron fell to the ground. Jack grabbed Megatron's chest plate and through him into a rock. Megatron was on the ground and was to weak to get back up. Jack walked forward.

"Megatron. The device."

"Haha. You have forgotten the rules Optimus. One shall stand and one shall fall. You have to finish me off first." Jack stared at Megatron.

"Lord Megatron! We found the Bots pets behind a rock." Megatron smiled then kicked Jack in the chest sending him flying to the ground. Megatron walked forward and grabbed Optimus from the vehicon.

"Jackson Darby. The one entrusted with the matrix of leader ship. I am going love to watch you die."

"That won't be happening." Jack punched Megatron in the back of the helm making him release his grip on Optimus. Jack lunged for him and caught him. Megatron growled at Jack.

"You want the device so bad. Then here it is!" Megatron through it on the ground, transformed, and flew away with the other decepticons following.

"You did good partner." Arcee said walking over and patting him on the back. Jack smiled. Jack picked up the device.

"I just hope that Ratchet can switch us back before I get killed by Megatron." The thought made Jack shiver.

Back at base Ratchet was studying the devise while Jack and Optimus sat in med bay. Ratchet finally came in with a concerned look on his face.

"I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I can reverse the effects to switch you back." Everybody cheered. "The bad news is that its out of power and the only thing that can charge it is on cybertron."

"Your must be fucking joking." Jack said in a your kidding me right voice.

"Scrap!" Arcee yelled. Optimus groaned.

"Yeah and to add to the bad news. Jacks principle called and said if Jack misses another day he will be held back another year." June said innocently. Jack groaned and slapped his servo to his forehead.

"Scrap."


	3. NewOld Kid

Optimuses optics widened or eyes widened, as he stared at the school Jack went to. Arcee had to drive him and it was quite uncomfortable for both. Optimus had never been a passenger before and Arcee usually talked to Jack on the way but Arcee could tell he didn't really want to talk.

"Sir, Jack taught you a lot of things about his school, just remember them and stay calm." Optimus nodded but when he stepped off of Arcee he heard Jacks last name.

"Darby! You got some nerve coming back here. You've been skipping school, trying to act like a cool kid?" Jack did not answer only shook his head. Vince growled and ran forward with a punch. Jack dodged and pushed him out of the way. Two of Vinces friends ran forward and jumped on the prime/human but Jack ducked rather low making the two fall in a pile behind him. Vince got back up and managed to punch Jack in the eye but surprisingly Jack had no response to the hit, he didn't even turn his head sideways. He then tripped Vince, sending him into the pile of teens. Optimus stared at Arcee.

"Jack is going to kill me isn't he?" Arcee was surprised at how human.

"Probably." Optimus heard a loud ringing noise and realized that was the bell to class. Optimus caught up to Raf and Miko.

"Don't worry big guy! We'll help you through the whole day!" Miko said looking at Jack.

"Except for what Jack told me we have separate homerooms." Miko shrugged.

"That is true except we don't have homeroom first we have gym and we are all in the same group!" Optimus/Jack nodded and just kept walking.

Optimus put his bag in Jacks locker were who had told the locker combination to him. He walked to the boys locker room and dressed for gym and then followed the other males to the large room. Optimus entered it and walked towards Miko and Raf.

"Okay rookies! We are going to climb the rope and then play dodge ball! Can everyone of you maggots handle that?" There were a series of groans then yes sir.

"Nakadie! You first!" Miko walked forward and smiled an innocent smile.

"I'm sorry sir but I did something to my ankle yesterday running from muggers. May you call on someone else?"

"Yeah right kid. You said that the last time. Get up there!" Miko slouched over and she took the rope and tried to climb to the top. She made it a little less than half way before falling on her butt.

"Pathetic kid. Back in line! Darby, your next!" Optimus walked forward and grabbed the rope. He was about to start to climb but the couch stopped him.

"Thats quite the shiner kid. You get in a fight?"

"Yes sir."

"Thats unlike you kid. I'm proud of you." Optimus nodded and started to climb the rope. Everyone gasped at how he was able to climb it in less than 20 seconds. He made it to the top then let go landing in a crouch next to the coach. Optimus then straightened up and walked back to Miko and Raf. The coach shook off how stunned he was and started calling the names again. Eventually everyone had a turn and the coach announced the rules to dodge ball. He then split up the teams and luckily for Optimus, Raf and Miko were on his team. The coach blew the whistle and everybody ran to get a ball, except for Raf and Optimus.

"Rafiel, why do you not play this game?"

"Because if I get hit in the face my mom will have fit." Jack nodded and looked back towards the team and realized there was a ball heading straight for his face. With one hand and one swift motion Jack caught the ball.

"Daniels! Your out!" Optimus threw the ball at the other side but he threw too hard making the ball swoosh in the basket ball hoop on the other side of the gym. The coach stared at Jack/Optimus and smiled. Eventually the game was over and so was gym. Jacks team had won. When Jack was about exit the room the coach pulled him into his office.

"Kid, I've seen you play like that and the way you swooshed that ball was amazing. Nobody ever catches a ball by Daniels and yet you did with one hand and with out even flinching. Kid, you've go aim and reflexes that this footbal team and basketball team could really use. What do you say."

Of coarse Optimus didn't know what any of these things were but he realized he wasn't really being ginven a choice so he nodded and the coach smiled.

"Excellent! Football starts tomorrow at 4 o clock sharp. Don't be late." The coach then shoved Optimus out of his office and Optimus stared at the court dumb founded. That was until his name was sounded on the speaker.

"Jack Darby. Please report to the principles office now." Jack had no idea were this office was so it took him ten minutes to find it and when he did he saw June sitting in a chair across from a old lady that was not happy. Jack closed the door and sat down.

"First of all Jack. What in gods name took you so long?" Optimus scrambled his mind for an excuse.

"I had to use the restroom." The old lady nodded.

"Second of all, you out of all people got in a fight? I mean come on Jack. The only time you've been in a fight was in middle school and that was only because someone insulted your father." June slapped her hand to her head and tried to find a really good lie out of this one.

"With all do respect, I was not the one who threw the first punch. I was nearly defending myself from...Vince." Optimus almost forgot the name and then he remembered that Jack had told him to stay away from him.

"Sorry kid you still threw the punches so I'm assigning you detention on Saturday. And miss Darby try and keep your son tame." June winced at the word son as well as Optimus. The principle noticed this.

"Something wrong June." Junes mouth was now open the two looked at each other then back at the lady.

"No miss. I am sorry for my _sons _behavior."

"You are excused from all classes for the rest of the day."

"Thank you." June said almost pushing Optimus out of the room. When they were out of hearing range Optimus spoke up.

"June I am extremely sorry for that."

"Don't be. Vince has been tormenting Jack for years. Jack told me about the whole racing thing. That was Vince who told him he had to race. You just made sure Vince wouldn't be torturing Jack anymore."

"Then you are welcome." June smiled and they stepped outside of the building. One class had free period and was hanging around on the steps and on trees and stuff. A female walked up to Jack.

"Hey Jack. I heard about what you did in gym and Vince. Pretty cool! I was wondering if you'd like to handout tonight?" Optimus has never seen this girl before and since Jack didn't tell him about it he just stared. June cut in.

"Sorry Sierra. Jack's grounded for a while. Maybe another time though." Sierra nodded and walked off. June opened the car door.

"Hey Optimus. Arcee told me you don't like to be a passenger. You want to drive?"

"June I appreciate the offer but I do not know how to drive a car." June was a little confused for a moment but shrugged and the two got in and drove to base. When they arrived they were all surprised to see Optimus also get out of the car.

"Optimus aren't you supposed to be at school? By the all spark I thought I would never say that." Ratchet said turning to look at the two. Jack heard and walked toward his body.

"I am terribly Jack but I got in fight with Vince which led to something called a detention on Saturday."

"Don't sweat it. I used to get in fights all the time its the detention that disturbs me."

"Another thing. The Coach who leads the gym class says you need to try out for football and basketball."

"You said yes didn't you."

"He didn't give me a choice."

"Okay. Dad taught me how to play Basketball and I'm pretty good at it but all I do is watch football. When this is over I can tell the coach to only make me do basketball." Jack almsot mumbled to himself.

"I am not going through that living hell again." June looked at the Prime.

"Did you just say living hell? That's a human term."

"Optimus isn't the only one. Jack has been speaking more and more like Optimus as well. I fear that eventually they will swap personality's forever making this accident permanent." Ratchet said making everyone look at him.

"Oh scrap!" Optimus and Jack said together.


End file.
